Insanity's mate
by Hell of a hound
Summary: Integra is loosing patience! Seras is in a coma! And Alucard is more insane and delusional then ever! Set after they won the war in London (my vision) in ova 10
1. Chapter 1

A/n **_I came up with this idea ... and I have no idea how! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes and errors! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

-right before Integra shots the major in OVA 10-

* * *

(Seras)

She stood by integra's side as they listen to the major babbling on about what made someone or something a monster, she could see how the major was getting on integra's last nerve. While she herself listen on in disbelief.

All of a sudden she felt a little poke at the right side of her next, her hand flew up to investigate. She could feel something with the shape of a cylinder, she pulled it out so she could look at it. It looked like one of those tranquilizer darts veterinary use, but why was she shot with something like that?

Then all of a sudden, her vision began to blur and her whole body grow numb, she couldn't even feel the clothes on her body or if she was still standing. The last ting she heard, before everything became dark and completely silent, was Integra shouting out her name!

* * *

(Alucard)

He was in the middle of absorbing the life force of all the people who had the unfortunate of being the victims of this war, while he at the same time was mocking Walter to the best of his abilities. "You have lost Alucard!" He heard all of a sudden from the laud speaker on the Nazi mother ship. Yeah right! He thought. "Me? Lose? I can never lose!" He said filled with confidence. He couldn't wait for this whole mass to be over with! Then he could finally have the peace to make Seras his... he didn't know when his beast and him had falling in love with her.

All he did know for sure was that, he loved her madly.. he had told her so before he sat out to kill Rip Van Vinkles. He had been overjoyed when she had confessed to having been in love with him too.

Then all of a sudden he could feel himself be pulled away from reality, and into emptiness. No matter how much he fight against it, couldn't he stop it. He could hear his master yelling at him not to disappear. "I'm sorry my master but this is goodbye..." he said and bow his head. "Wait for me, Seras..." he would had said to is fledgling, but then he realist he couldn't feel her consciousness or her unconsciousness, this worried he greatly. "Seras! Wake up Seras!" He could now hear his master shouting. "Alucard! Something is wrong with Seras!" She shouted at him. "I think she is hurt! Someone hurt her!" He had lost it! Something was wrong, something was wrong with HIS Seras... his beloved soon to be queen and mate... hurt? Seras? Seras was hurt..? Had someone hurt his Seras? Someone had hurt HIS Seras Victoria! They will pay! They will pay with their lives! He could feel a rage colder then ice and hotter the fire fill every cell in his body! And with that, he tear through emptiness and reality. He was once again in in the real world, he looked around frankly to locate Seras, he sported the Nazi mother ship, and knew his master was in there. With the use of the power in his legs, jumped he where he stood to where his master was. The first thing he saw was Seras laying on the floor, while his master was trying to wake her up...

"No this is not right! You should had vanished now!" He heard The major say... he turned slowly the man, so this was the one who had hurt his Seras? He could feel his rage burning brighter then ever before, he was going to complete destroy the major! In a flash he was in front of him, so close that they chests was almost touching... "you! You will pay for this! How dare you?!" He said in a ice cold voice, that sounded even more frightening then when he was yell with joy over getting to kill someone! His shadow grab hold of the majors arms and legs, he could hear how flash, bones and ligaments was pulled apart as his shadows slowly pulled the majors limps off his body... then all of a sudden it felt like 3th degrees burns was appearing all over his body, the pain was excruciating. And instead of making him stop, did it only fuel his rages! Was this what Seras had to endure? With a roar he threw himself at the major, knocking them both to the ground. He clawer at the majors chest and stomach, he ripped out the machine parts inside his body and threw them in whatever direction.

"Alucard!" He could faintly hear someone yelling, he snapped his head up when he felt someone touching his left should, there stood his master before him. "Alucard stop! It's enough, he is dead." Dead? No... no! He couldn't dead now! He hadn't given him permission to die yet! He still need to make him pay for what he did to Seras! "Seras need you Alucard!" His master said and pointed at something, he looked in the direction she was pointing in, there was Seras still laying on the floor. She was not moving! His beast wimped at the sight of his beloved... like a kicked puppy.

"Seras..?"

"Yes... Alucard... Seras, she needs you!"

Yes Seras needed him! She needed him to protect her, and take care of her. And he had failed her! How was he suppose to be har mate and king? When he couldn't even protect her?!

The guilt was eating him away, and he swore then and there that she will never have a reason to be scared ever again! He pulled her into his lab, and cuddled his body protectively around hers. He began softly singing an old Romania lullaby, while rocking her back and forth like you would with a child.

* * *

(Integra)

She watch as her servant cuddled the young vampire, she had to open on close her eyes several to make sure she wasn't seen things. This behavior was just so out of character for Alucard.

She could still remember, how he had gone completely berserk on the major. She had to admit that it truly frightened her, when he had completely ignored a direct order, he didn't even seem to know she was talking to him... he didn't even stop when the runes began to punish him for disobey a direct order, it only see to fuel his rages!

She was just glad that he stop when she mentioned Seras.

She once again focused on the two vampires, seen how Alucard was treating Seras like she was child who needed help getting back to sleep after a bad nightmare. She decided that it was probably best if they were left alone, she was pretty sure Alucard would try and kill anyone or thing that came within arms reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for for any spelling or grammar mistakes**

* * *

-Hellsing headquarters-

(Alucard)

It was five days after the war had ended, but his beloved Seras was still ignoring him! He didn't know for how much long he could take her silence treatment, no matter what he did, she refused to respond to him!

"Shh... Seras it's alright... I'm here, nothing is gonna hurt you ever again! I'll kill anyone and anything that tries to! I swear I'll keep you safe..." he said while caring her cheek lovingly. "So please don't be afraid anymore? Please open your beautiful eyes for me? I can't stand it anymore, Seras... please I need you! I'll do anything! Just please, don't ignore me anymore... I know I should have protected you... and I'm sorry! But how much longer are you going to ignore me like this? Was what the major did to you really that bad?" He could feel a few tears of blood sliding down his cheeks. "But I killed him Seras! I killed him for you!" He was no full on crying his eyes out, while he buried his face in Seras stomach. He was kneeling beside his own coffin where he had placed Seras. "Please just tell me what I need to do? To get you back to your old self?"

* * *

(Interga)

She had been calling Alucard for almost an hour now! But he never even answer her calls... angry and frustrated she marched down to his camber!

"Alucard! What the hell?! Why hav..." her sentence died halfway through... she could do nothing but stare at him... there he was bowling his eyes out, begging Seras to get back to normal! His body tensed up a bit, when her heard her come in. Slow ever so slowly, he turn just enough to look at her with his left eye. "What will you have of me? Master..!" He asked like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I have a mission for you."

"I'm not going!" He said and hold on to Seras tighter. "And you can't make me!" She sign frustrated, she had learn that it did nothing to try and force him...

she had try to about a day after they got back... but even when the runes had burned all of his flash of his bones and broken them several times... he just stood there like a half rotten corpse, with red eyes... staring straight at her, never showing any signs that it hurt, nothing. It was like now nothing matter at all, nothing except for Seras!

But she had to get him out on this mission! He was the only one who could do it, it was just too risk sending out the humans for this! Damn she hated doing this to him, but it was the only thing that worked...

"Okay I get that you don't wanna go and leave Seras." She began, while eyeing him carefully. "Did you know that this vampire just killed and drained a blond women? Blond like Seras?" She waited a bit.. "and he has killed women with blue eyes like Seras too." She continued. "In fact most of the people he killed had either blond hair or blue eyes..."

* * *

(Alucard)

Blond hair? Blond? Seras had blond hair, right? Yes she did... and blue eyes too..! She was so beautiful... he thought dreamy...

but wait... this other vampire was killing and feasting on blond hair women with blue eyes... like Seras...

blue eyes? Seras had blue eyes, right? Yes! And they were so pretty...

the vampire was targeting blond hair women like his Seras... with blue eyes too... blond like Seras... blue eyes like... like Seras. Seras... he was targeting women like Seras... like Seras... he was targeting... he was targeting... HE WAS TARGETING HIS SERAS! He wanted to killer her and drink her delicious blood! NO! Only he could have her! Only he could taste her delicious blood!

He had to keep Seras safe from him, he will kill him before he even got a chance to even lay eyes upon her.

He turned around to look at Seras in his coffin, he had to see her, had to make sure she was safe!

But she wasn't there! His coffin was empty! He could feel rage begin to boil inside him... it was that low life vampire scum! He had come in here and taken his Seras! How dare he? How dare he take his queen? He had just signed his own death sentences! He was going to get Seras back, the king was coming for his queen! And he was going to show this worm exactly why he was the king of ALL vampires!

And with that he vanished from the room in a black flash...

* * *

(Integra)

For a moment she just stood there...

well she got him to go after the vampire... but damn she haded how she had to use Seras like this... it was clear that he cared deeply for her. She just hope he didn't end up destroying the whole town...

but she could worry about that later, right now she needed a cigaret... badly!

She walk over to Seras, that was still laying inside Alucards coffin. "Seras... what do we need to do? You have to wake up soon... Alucard is losing it..." she signed sadly.

She pulled out her phone, and quickly scroll through her contacts. "Hey doc? Can you come down to Alucards chamber?"

"No doc he is not here..."

"yes it's safe.."

"No."

"No"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE ALREADY?"

She yelled into the phone, while glaring at it.

Shoving the phone back inside her pocket, she began tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

When the doctor finally showed up, she grab his arm and practically drag him inside. "Well..! Tell me what is wrong with Seras? And how do we fix it?" She said strictly. The doctor walked slowly over to Alucards coffin, like he was expecting him to jump out of the shadows any moment, and rip his head off... which was probably true if Alucard was still here... she thought...

"Okay..." the doctor began and squat down to better be able to examine Seras... "let's see what is wrong with you, dear.." as the doctor worked on Seras. She took a long drag of her cigarettes... "Integra... I believe that what ever was injected in Seras, doing the London battle is the reason for her current state..."

"Yeah! Like I couldn't figure that out myself!" She said pissed. "I'm not paying you to tell me the obvious..! Tell me have to fix it!"

"Yes of course, sir Integra... I can tell you at the moment how to cure her... I'll need to run some test and figure out what she was injected with, and find an antidote for her."

"Do what you most... but do it fast."


End file.
